Time to say goodbye
by Lightvanille
Summary: Richter is almost diying and wishes to talk with Maria one last time


**Time to say good bye**

**All the characters ©Konami Castlevania**

**Except the ones that I've created.**

**Description:** Many years has passed for Maria and Alucard…But they didn't change nothing, Richter is almost dieing and wishes to see Maria one last time.

**Thoughts will be in **_**Italic**_

After many years they continued young…Maria hasn't changed nothing neither Alucard…They were very happy in that tavern…Loving each other, taking care…It was very happy…Maria hasn't heard anything from Annette or Richter for years too…Why she wanted to know? Now that she has got her husband…Her true love…It was her heaven…All the evenings the two loved to watch the sunset, when they had hungry they went to hunt an animal for drink the blood…

Maria always taking care of her garden and singing for the garden, she really didn't know why…But she felt like the garden could get happy when she sang…Alucard loved to hear her singing…A soft and calm voice…always happy and with a beautiful smile on her face…

They loved each other so much…"Maria…Please let's…" he licked her neck and licked her marks from the bite just for making her moan and blush madly…"Repeat what we did last night Adrian huh?" "Yes…" and kept licking until she let him take her…

But one day…It would change many things on the lovers' life, It was a rainy day, Maria was sitting next to the window and watching the rain…Adrian was next to the fireplace feeding the flames for keep them burning during all the day…Maria saw someone, It was running to the tavern, and they listened it knocking the door, Maria ran to see who was.

There was a Teenage, not so young but not too old, almost on his 18, He had a Brown hair, hazel green eyes and was wearing a tunic for protect himself from the rain, he was panting and said taking quick breaks for breath. "Are you Maria Renard?" he asked "That I'm…why do you wish to know?" the lady asked "Please come! Grandpa wishes to see you one last time" "Grandpa…?"Maria asked confused "Richter…Richter Belmont, he wishes to see you one last time! He is really sick and is almost dieing please come!" he was really nervous and tired,

"_Richter?_" She thought "_It has been so many years like that?...Please guide me!"_ She asked, the boy nobbed and started to run making all the way he did before, She got nervous and ran before him and even didn't pick her tunic, Adrian noticed it, dressed his clothes and his tunic and picked her tunic and ran after her, "Maria!" Her screamed running after her, the ground was like mud, But Maria didn't stop and kept running right behind the boy.

They finally reached at the house, another man but this time with fair hair and blue eyes was waiting for them inside of the house "Oh It's you! Please come in! He is in the left room" He said pointing to the room as they entered, Maria ran to the room, a little after them Alucard reached and took off his tunic, "Where is Maria?" "In the left room, with Richter" the man said. Alucard entered in the room, and there she was standing beside the bed, with Richter, His hair was silver, not browner even more, he was weak…breathing with difficult "Richter…Here I am…" Maria said with a sad tone looking to her Brother-in-law "Maria…Oh Maria…You haven't changed anything in these years…" He said weakly, and with very much difficult reaching his hand to Maria's soft face…"Indeed Richter…"feeling his touch on her face… "I hope that you are very happy…I let you go that day…I knew that you wouldn't be happy if you stayed with us…Annette didn't like that very much…But she understood why I have let you go…"he said couching…Almost like his life was ending in front of them…"I had a good life as a Belmont…My role is done…Now I can rest in peace…" he smiled with difficult looking to her…"what about Annette?" She asked trying to smile back for him "Oh she died a couple of years ago…I'm sorry Maria…" Couching again and breathing heavily "Please Richter…"She passed her hand over his hair "May God take care of your and Annette's soul…" she said trying very hard to keep her smile…She knew that he was going to die in some more time…She just wished that…this moment didn't end, He looked to Alucard standing behind Maria, He lifted his arm and showed him his middle finger like a fuck you, but then he rested his arm again "Make her happy okay Alucard? Make to her what I couldn't make…Treat her like a princess…She deserves It…" He coughed again, Maria held his hand firmly smiling for him…"Fare thee well Maria…" he closed his eyes, she felt that his arm stopped to shake and he stopped to breathe "No!...No Richter…No please! Don't go!" she started to cry, holding the dead man's hand and laying her head on the blanket that was covering Richter…"Richter…Please…" Alucard took a deep breathe and left Maria…She needed some time alone, he closed the door and went out of the room looking down with a sad look.

In a desperate move she hugged the body, sobbing and humming a music that Annette sang to her calm down when they got kidnapped By Dracula's servants…She started to remember how everything started…

_She got separated from her sister and locked in some kind of cell…She heard someone knocking the door with full strength and heard something like a whip hitting someone or something…She opened her eyes and saw a man with brown short hair, and blue eyes…Sapphire eyes "Are you okay little girl?" the man asked helping her to stand up "yes…Thank you sir!" "Its better you go away…Your parents might be worried about you, Where are your parents?" She looked to the man and said to him with a sad look…"In the heaven…They were killed…I won't go away! I will stay and help you!" "It's very dangerous I won't let you-"He was cut by Maria "I'm pretty strong, I can take care of myself!" she said that as throwing a dragon on Richter's direction "Wow! What was that?" he dogged the dragon…__"Ummm…Wait…You are the man that Annette talked about!" Richter froze when she said Annette "Do you know anything about her?" "Yes, she is my sister, well it's decided I'll go with you! I'll help you then!" She started to walk out of the cell "W-wait! Argh these kids from these days" he ran after her"By the way I'm Maria Renard!"_

_After Richter beat Dracula, Maria went live with Annette and Richter but not for so long, 5 months later she left Walachia for train in a different place. After 5 years of training she returned to Walachia, when she got into Annette's house…"Annette! I'm so happy to see you again!" she hugged the sister; Annette almost didn't recognize her own sister "Maria! It's you! You changed so much…" Maria saw Annette's sad look "What happened? Where is Richter?" She asked worried, "He disappeared!" Annette started to cry and asked for her sister search for him, Maria accepted and wanted to know what happened to him, so she entered once again in Castlevania, that leaded her to found her love…Alucard…She remembered on helping him through the castle, The mysterious human who wishes on destroying Castlevania, How she found out that Richter was evil just like Alucard told her…She was in the Coliseum…And found him sitting like he was the true lord of the castle, a part of her was hoping that Alucard was wrong but the other part was hoping that he was right…"Richter? Is that you?" She asked looking to him he was different, with an evil air, with an evil stare, "What a beautiful girl…Doing here…Tell me girl…Why are you here? Do you want to be mine? It'll be a pleasure to have you as a maid…" He said that laughing like a crazy man. She got into panic and ran away leaving him "I…Can't believe he was right…", She met Alucard after sometime and gave him the holy glasses, She watched Alucard's battle against Richter, It was a difficult battle but he succeeded and Richter was back to his normal "W-what? Maria? Where am I?" "Oh Alucard! I'm so glad that you are alright!" But she was only worried with Alucard…Not with Richter…Alucard asked her to take Richter from the castle, and she did…And then…How she started her life with Alucard…No Richter nor Annette…_

"Why…" She stopped to hug Richter's body; she stood up, opened the door, and reached to Alucard with a very sad look "Let's go…" she dressed her tunic, "Wait Maria!" the boy said holding what looked like to be a jewels box "Grandma wanted to give this for you in your marriage"he gave her the box, Maria didn't open it…just walked out of the house.

"Thank you anyway" Alucard said to the man, but he stopped for a moment noticing that the whip was neither with the man nor with the teenage. "Where is the Vampire Killer?" asked him confused "…We don't know…Richter gave to another clan the whip stopped to work with him" "I see…" Alucard left the house…He sighed and walked to their tavern.

When he reached to the tavern, Maria was sitting in front of the fireplace looking the fire. "Maria…I know It hurts…" He said looking to her and sitting next to her, she didn't say anything to him, Alucard sighed and was looking up for the words to tell her "Maria…You are now an immortal, of course that you'll lose many people that are very special for you, They get old and die…But you- I meant we…We'll keep in the same age, we won't get old, we won't die…" "If I had noticed…I could have stayed with them some more…Just a little more…" she said sighing, he noticed that there was a box next to her "Why didn't you open It?" "I'll only open when I feel that I'm ready for it…" "Okay…" He said standing up and walking to their room, he gave a final look to her and said" Good night Maria" he entered into the room and closed the door…

Maria stayed there looking to the fire thinking about everything…she gave a quick look to the little box, picked it up and opened it, Maria gasped when she saw what it was "It's the jewel of my family…" It was the necklace from her mother.

"_Maria please come here" the woman said to the girl of 10,the girl ran to her mother and sat next to her "yes mommy?" she said smiling "I have something for you when you marry" she said opening the box, a beautiful necklace of gold__ with many crystals. "It's beautiful mommy! But I don't want to marry now" "I know you don't, but when you get older and find your true love you'll have it" she said and hugged by Maria "But…Annette won't have it?" "No…I know she's already fiancée from the Belmont but I want you to have it"_

_But It happened the way her mother said, Annette married Richter with the Necklace, Maria knew why, Annette was selfish and wanted that jewel for her so lied to her own sister for have the necklace, after that, Maria started to hate Annette…But treated Richter like her true brother, in fact he preferred to spend more time with Maria than with his wife, she loved to help Richter, she remembered from one evening that she was with him "hahaha Your hair, It's so cute Ri" she didn't call him by his full name Richter, Maria said that as she was brushing Richter's hair "I'm glad you like It Maria" he said that blushing "So what will we do today?" when Maria was going to answer him, Annette entered in the room "Richter!" she hugged him and pushing Maria away from Richter "Oh I'm sorry Maria but today I'm going to do something with Richter!" "But I…" Maria was standing up when Annette cut her off "Um sister why don't you go play with those things?" "My animals?" "Oh yes, go there and play with them!" she said that as she was pushing Maria out of the room, and closed the door of the room,"but I- oh fine" She walked away, in these hours Maria knew what was going to happen so she just walked away._

Maria was looking to the Necklace thinking, Richter would never be happy on seeing her suffer that way…So she cleaned her tears and put on her Necklace. She gave a smile and felt like Richter's spirit was there watching her "I knew that…You wouldn't go without seeing me one last time…" she smiled, and looked out of the window something fading; she just smiled and walked to the room. 3 days later it was Richter's funeral; Maria and Alucard were there, she left some flowers on Richter's grave and left. Once in a week they went to the graveyard leave a bouquet of flowers for Richter and Annette.


End file.
